


Touch, sweet  touch  You've almost  convinced me I'm real... I need  something more

by sal_paradise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5 senses, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Listening to Music, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Snuggling, andorids first drunkness, good soft boys, hankcon if you want, the boys learning to live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: After  the  revolution.  Connor's  version of freedom  is being  by Hank's  sideA  look into a life  of  an android and  his lieutenantas  he explores   what it means to  be  humanthrough new  eyes





	Touch, sweet  touch  You've almost  convinced me I'm real... I need  something more

**Author's Note:**

> My boys deserve happiness  
> here's some  
> also not only is Hank a metal head. he knows his jazz/ swing
> 
> Kiss, suddenly alive  
> Happiness arrive  
> Hunger like a storm  
> How do I begin?  
> A room within a room  
> A door behind a door  
> Touch, where do you lead?  
> I need something more  
> Tell me what you see  
> I need something more  
> Hold on  
> If love is the answer you hold  
> Touch, sweet touch  
> You've given me too much to feel  
> Sweet touch  
> You've almost convinced me I'm real  
> I need something more  
> ~ Daft Punk - Touch

 

Time seemed to reset  itself since the battle  for Detroit. Saying things were different- well...  that was an understatement.

The  androids were  free.

Free of imprisonment and  mistreatment.

Free  to be them.

It was no  walk in the park however, despite  there now being laws against hurting  androids- the violence was still there and  very real.

Androids rights and needs were still  very new… but Markus’ actions as leader of the  rebellion had moved things in the right direction.

Free to choose.

Connor was free to choose too.

He chose  to stay in Detroit.

Markus simply  blinked when he told him  he was staying with the Detroit police  department

“ You know you  don’t have to… you  can go- anywhere you want.”

 

“I know. Where I want  to be is here, I’m happy here.” Connor  replied giving a sweet smile.

He smiled more these  days Marcus noted.

Connor had  no intention of  straying far but on top of this, as it  stood androids rights of employment and  equality were growing but nothing was yet set in stone. This meant  Connor could not own his own place. With nowhere to go, and not quite  fitting in with the Jericho crowd, Connor had been overwhelming happy to be asked by Hank to stay with him and Sumo.

 

“ Are you sure Hank? I don’t  want to-”

“ Connor?”

“Yes?”

Hank calmly pressed a  set of keys with a plush saint  bernard keychain into his hand and closed his hand on top, Hank gently  pat his shoulder, before walking away.

Connor  felt a warm  rush of emotions - a  still new and growing experience- as his cheeks ran hot with the  rush of thirium.

The pump  in his chest  beat faster, Hank’s touch lingering on his shoulder.

Is this  what it felt like to be  human?

Xxxxxx

 

**Taste**

 

With every passing day, Cybertech  seemed to be making more and more things accessible to the droids; Upgrades  galore, how to drink, heightened hearing, sight and touch- all these came with a fall  back warning- they could be good and bad.

If they droids  really wanted the full human  experience they'd get it. Which meant, injuries, bad smells, grating noises and bad tastes.

Human life was  not sunshine and  roses afterall.

Some androids eagerly accepted each change, others were  hesitant.

Connor always the curious one had signed up and eagerly ran  home to Hank to announce he could now consume most liquids.

Androids  had been capable of  drinking thirium before- in fact it was how  Connor had occasionally kept Hank company at the bar.  Hank remembered very vividly walking into the kitchen to see Connor and his  near doppelganger RK900 or Richard enjoying a warm glass of thirum in the lounge on one of these occasions.

_“Vampires” Hank  had snorted when Connor told him they could be drinking buddies- within  reason- instead of Connor just awkwardly sitting there while Hank drunk himself into an oblivion._

_Hank had been puzzled  “but that's your life blood.”_

_“Correct.”_

_“Which you're  drinking?”_

_“ That’s right.”_

_Hank huffed “like a  vampire… drinking human blood” Richard and  Connor had looked up from their drinks and the scene was  surprisingly cute as both had the blue liquid staining their lips._

_Hank snickered._

_“ That's correct lieutenant.” Richard nodded._

_Hank sighed._

_“ Nevermind  you two.” Hank had shook his head and walked  away._

 

Hank  just blinked  at the younger man  who had stopped at the store on the way  home on the day of his upgrade and had virtually raided the juice and pop  section.

He chattered excitedly about how the new process  recycled liquids into thirium to be reused later.

Hank  had decided  to turn the stunt into a little trivia game night, with  different liquids in different cups, and one blindfolded android.

“No cheating ok Hal?”

“Lieutenant  the fact you think I-”

“Thermal readings  count as cheating Connor.”

The android grunted as he blindly  consumed liquid, each one being registered to his memory banks.

He  watched in fascination as Connor  tried orange juice (the pulp was curious), pop the (bubbles tickled and  gave him hiccups.) Chocolate milk which Hank made a inappropriate joke about and  he learned that like humans it can come out of the androids’ nose, and beer.

_Oh the beer..._

“ Can androids get  drunk?”

 Connor  shrugged.  “The maiden voyage.”

He and Hank toasted and drank the  hopsy, slightly bitter drink.

Connor blinked. He didn’t get  what the big deal was.

“ Wait  for it Bishop” Hank drawled.

Connor  snorted. Hank  had take the habit of calling him after other  robots from pop culture. Connor liked it.

“ Hank why do humans like this  activity?”

Hank smirked.

“ Well  Bender if you’re asking then that means  you haven't had enough now doesn't it?”

 Three  beers later and Connor  felt it.

They were  discussing space travel  when Hank got up to let  Sumo out.

“ I got it.”  Connor managed he got his feet only to stumble.

Hank blinked.

Connor never stumbled.

It was so... human.

Before Hank could reach him, Connor tumbled over, giggling  madly, he was getting warning messages, his vision slightly  blurry. Small warning bubbles tell him there was 3% rise in temperature and  10% in positive temperament. Stress levels: 2% Connor never though it had been so  low. Hank helped him back up to his feet where the droid leaned eagerly into his touch.

 

“Ah- I see you're an affectionate drunk. Not surprised.”

 

“What’s  d-drunk?” Connor knew there  was nothing wrong with his voice chip but it was still slurred.He felt like a spark was running up and down his circuits; lit up from the  inside, like he was flying.

He was  giddy.

His LED was flipping madly, blue, yellow and then green?

 _Well that's  ne_ w Hank mused.

“ It’s what you are Con.”

“I feel  good... H-hank” Connor  managed.

“I’m sure you do.”

“Hank?”

“Mmm?”

“ I'm hungry!” the  droid exclaimed.

Hank blinked.

“ You can't be hungry… you can't eat.”

“I-i want cheeseburgerrr.” Connor slurred, his voice  muffled and full of static.

 

Hank helped the other man up to the couch, where he had snuggled into him, “Connor you don't even know  what a cheeseburger is” Hank muttered.

“ It’s 50%  ground beef, lettuce, buns, and condiments- 50 % happiness.”

 

“You’ve never  had one before.”

 

“No but-but I want one..” he whined “ can we-?”

 

“Park it David 8. Jesus christ  who was the genius that programmed  the drunk attitude including the munchies...guess  I should be grateful you didn't smoke” Hank muttered more to himself.

 

“-Or chicken wings? Hank, Hank why is it called  Buffalo wings? Buffalos as a species are land bound and don’t have wings.”

**_Lord_ **

“Has Sumo always been this soft?” the android was now face first in the dog’s soft belly fur.

_Internal temperature  rise 10 %_

Connor felt  flushed.

“Wow  there, look  at those cheeks!”

Connor flushed more  feeling the thirium rushed  to his face.

  Hank scanned  the android, his  perfect hair was mussed  and curled lightly , his cheeks a light blushing blue   hue as he hiccuped several times in a row. He wore a lazy loose  smile, and to complete the image: there he sat in Hank’s oversized  clothing, an old retro looking t-shirt which proclaimed _Knights of the Black  Death - Razor’s Edge Tour- 2022._

Hank  had said he could get him something new but  Connor refused; He said he loved it.

Connor hiccuped again then snorted in laughter.

_That  was new as well..._

_Jesus…_

"Hank  I’m hungry-”

“Alright kid let's see if  we can push those boundaries  yeah? You can have liquids.. Let’s do some experiments."

The two stayed up  late into the night seeing  what Connor could and could not  eat.

In the end,  broth, and soups, pudding,  jello, ice cream were able to be consumed.

Connor liked sweets Hank concluded.

The night ended with the three of them curled up on the couch, watching  late night infomercials.

Connor was  practically wrapped around Sumo like a blanket, his legs on top of  Hank, Hank didn't mind.-twig bird legs and all.

Hank simply  watched him as he fell into his sleep- standby  mode- his LED still a vibrant green.

_Androids  could get drunk…_

_Well what would they think of next?_

_He sighed. This was just the tip of the iceburg_

_Yup there  were changes on the  way._

 

 

 

**_Hearing_ **

What’s  that? Connor muttered.

It  was a lazy Saturday.

 Spring  cleaning in the  Anderson home and Hank had dug out  this contraption from his youth.

“It’s a record player “ Hank said with a smile.

Connor stared in wonder, the device isn't voice activated- it needed to be plugged in, it was  big, bulky and cumbersome.

Yet Hank handled it with the utmost patience and care.

“I think it's about time I got this back out.”

He pulled out a  box full of something else.

“ What  are these? “ Connor asked.Hank  found it amusing that for certain items the droid simply trusted his judgment, he didn't  research or pester he let Hank lead.

“They're  records Blade Runner.”

“ What  are they for?”

“For listening to music of course” he pulled out the sleek black  plates and put them on the machine, he then lowered a needle to them and watched them spin  around.

There was  a slight crackle.

 Then to Connor’s surprise- the high energy  thrum of electric guitars and ecstatic drum kicks  filled the air.

Sumo  sat back and  howled in what  Connor assumed was pleasure- the android could  feel his spine stand on edge.

The room was alive with heavy  pounding metal music.

He looked to Hank  to see the biggest grin  on his face as he sang thrashing his head like the singer would.

He  felt like he could  hear every note every beat,  as Hank mimicked playing the instruments- Connor felt the  need to sway, to jump to shout along all of sudden as the song  drew to a close.

Hank laughed.

“What a  rush, never  gets old. Knights of the  Black Death- Raiders and Ravagers was  my favourite album” Hank managed happily. “I remember  buying this. vinyl had just come back in fashion.” he hummed in contentment

Connor blinked. He had  not seen Hank so eleated, so energized. He liked it.

“ What other  music do you have?”

Hank smiled.

The rest of the afternoon  was spent making the house spotless as  Hank showed Connor his very large music collection.

 

“I like this one” Connor said thoughtfully  as they settled into the couch after a long hard day of work. Hank had ordered pizza,  while Sumo begged at his feet. The record player was still blaring.

Hank laughed “ He  was long before my time, good ol’  Frank.”

Connor looked up information on the singer known as Frank Sinatra  as he swayed gently to the beat.

“I like this music.” Connor said again.

“It’s jazz and  swing.” Connor hummed atcthe reply.

“ You ever  see jazz being performed live? " Hank asked " Boy can some people groove.”

Connor shook his head.

“Well,  what type of host would I  be if I didn't show you how to properly  dance?

Connor blinked  feeling a hot flush of emotions “ You don't have to Hank.”

“I want to Connor”  he got to his feet indicating for Connor to join him,“Okay so we're  gonna start with something simple, a foxtrot.”

I didn't know you knew  how to dance” The android  had the sense to look abashly  at his feet.

_God damn  adorable_

He then gave a small smile “ guess there's  nothing quite like a first hand experience.”

Hank chuckled “ alright. I’ll show you.  Learning to dance is important. It sure helped me, was a charmer at one point believe it or not.”

 

Connor  grinned “ I believe it.”

The  next song  started as Hank gently  wrapped a hand around the android’s shoulder, as  he guided his hand up to his and held it straight out

“Follow my lead .”

“ you got it  lieutenant.” Hank rolled his  eyes as Sinatra crooned in the  background

 

_I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you, deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

 

Slowly he  guided the android around in  box like steps- forward, forward  and to the side motion.

Soon they were  swaying to the music, shoulders  held stiff; as they moved around  the living room. Sumo at their heels  barking his enthusiasm.

 Connor   smiled “ am I doing it  right?”

 

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near ..._

Hank laughed.

”  Yeah Connor  you got it.”

Connor  laughed,  Sinatra's voice   strummed through him, lit  him from the inside, the horns tickled  his skin.

 

_Don't you know, you fool_

_That ain't no just win_

_Why not use your mentality_

_Wake up, step up to reality_

_And each time I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop just before I begin_

_Because I've got you under my skin_

_Yea, you grab me under my skin_

 

Connor  felt alive.

So very alive.

His thirium pump seemed to match  the beat of the music as the song  came to an end.

He felt  Hank’s strong confident grip around him - Connor felt safe and happy.

He felt like he  belonged.

He felt wanted.

Connor all but melted into the grip resting his head on Hank's shoulder, His LED a  pink in colour, listening to the older man's heartbeat, purring in contentment that kept time with the music and his own robotic  heart.

He felt home.

 

**Smell**

Adding  smell to his life  changed things drastically  for Connor.

The day that he woke to smelling  pancakes for the first time had him sniffing around the kitchen like a  bloodhound.

Hank had simply facepalmed. Commenting he only needed one dog.

Everything was  different.

It was like adding another  dimension to a 2-d world.

Still Connor didn't know the world had been so full of so many things to feel.When he got tired of bombarding Hank with every new smell he encountered. He often spoke to his fellow android Richard.

 

Cyber Life’s  last ditch attempt  to derail the the revolution.

Turns out the  state of the art  android RK900 was  a deviant as well.

Others  always had to a  double take with him. The spitting  image of Connor, except for a few features-  a inch or two taller, piercing blue grey eyes and  stiff as a board. He had been granted a place in the police  department as well.

 

The other officers had been weirded out  by having a near doppelganger around; but  Connor took it in stride, encouraging the other  android to come out of his shell.

 

It had been slow progress at first,  but one day the RK 900 had simply managed ”I think I want to be named  Richard not RK900.”

Connor  could not  suppress the  smile on his face as he  eagerly told Hank and anyone  who would listen the news.

The other RK  was shyer, more  sombre, but he stuck to Connor like glue.  He had also formed an unlikely bond with of all people- Gavin Reed.

The  grouchy  detective  despite his attitude often had the  taller android tailing him. He was hostile at first  but with Richard’s relentless nature he had melted slightly. He had named him Nines and despite his protests often was being seen close to the robot in his off time

 He had melted not enough just a bit.

Hank never one to let someone Connor was fond of feel unwanted, he had invited Richard over a few times.

“ I like Lieutenant Anderson” Richard piped up once and Connor couldn't help but grin.

In fact, there were  few androids that didn’t.

It became a joke,  Hank Anderson the android  whisperer. For some odd reason his personality just meshed well with the machines.

Richard had finally gotten the upgrade for the senses and often touched bases with Connor to see if he had made any discoveries.

 

That morning  as Richard and Connor  drank their beverages of warm thirium the discussion was about smell. How every human had a distinctive smell.

“Do they all know that they smell different?”

“I'm sure they do.”

“But their  sense of smell is not as  strong as ours.”

“ Richard  they’re not-.”

 

Their  conversation was  interrupted by the thorn  in everyone's side of the office walked in-Gavin himself.

“ Well, well well, if it isn’t Data and  C3po.”

“ Those aren’t even the same  franchise” Richard mumbled.

“What are you two tin doofuses  doing anyways?”

Richard stiffened,  turning blue eyes on the other detective, he  simply stared him down much to Reed’s displeasure.

“ what’s wrong  you plastic prick  cat got your tongue?” he managed with a  devilish smile.

 

Richard got up  stalking towards Reed, looming over him- he stood easily  3 or 4 inches taller then the other detective.

Connor could sense the other  man squirm.

“ I don’t  understand Detective Reed.”  Richard managed “ you call us tin, then you  call us plastic, which are we?”

Reed blinked.

“Uh-?”

“Perhaps you don’t the difference, whatever the case, both Connor and  I are a combination of the most flexible metal alloy known to man, which makes us  far more durable in injury than humans; our synthetic skin also protects us better than that  gelentaous substance that protects you.”

Gavin  blanched  as the android stepped into his personal  space peering down at him.“Perhaps Connor and I  should pity you then- the other way around hmm? Small human?"

 

He leaned in close enough to pat  the smaller detective on the shoulder  making it clear...

_I could end this in a second._

Reed  flinched.

“ Whatever  losers” he huffed.

“ Have a  pleasant afternoon detetive  Reed.”

As the  other detective made a  quick exit, Richard turned to Connor with a  mischievous grin.

“See? Smelled like cigarettes  and fear.”

The aspect of every  human having their own  scent stayed with him all day and on his commute  home.

The afternoon was  miserable, Connor arrived shivering  and wet when he got home. He was home  earlier then Hank.

After  petting Sumo, Connor  felt waterlogged, wanting to  get dry,he stripped out of his uniform and  decided to put dinner on for Hank so it could be ready when he got home. He felt  clammy, and chilled. Connor sighed digging through the closet till he found his favourite  article of clothing.

 Hank’s Detroit police  department sweater.

It  was old and  worn but Connor loved it  right away. It hung to Connor’s  thighs but it was soft and warm, like a hug  from the lieutenant.

 

As  Connor put the food in the  oven he snuggle onto the couch  with Sumo eagerly awaiting Hank’s arrival.  As he lay there at peace, watching some dumb reality  show Connor couldn't help but bring the soft material of the  sweater up to his nose.

Instantly  several scents  assaulted his senses.

 They all  screamed Hank  together- he could smell,  woodsmoke and whisky, cigarettes that he  sneaked and fried food, cloves and the bite of irish spring  and sandalwood aftershave.

Connor sighed in contentment.

It  was like Hank was there  with him, it was protection, it was a home and when he smelt it  it made his mind race with memories of Hank.

His  Hank.

Sumo woofed and Connor  held the dog closer. He was at peace.

 

Later when Hank  came home, he found a  hot dinner waiting for him, and his android  wrapped in his old sweater, dog on his lap.  Fast asleep.

Hank smiled, ruffling his  hair.

“Sleep  well Connor” he managed.

 

**Sight**

The world was so  much more then black and white.

It was  full of colour  in fact.

Connor  could see it  all now.

After Marcus  freed everyone everything seemed  brighter, clearer more colourful.

But Connor  still had eyes  for humans.

Humans  were both fascinating and  terrifying creatures; That could  create and destroy at will.

He  started to notice little  details, the way humans talked and held themselves amongst their kind, it  wasn't different from the nature documentary he watched with Hank about the  African savannah. Some people were lions, some were antelopes, some were hippos and  zebras.

Hank?  

Hank was  a lion. Mighty  and proud; He knew  his domain, his power and  what he was capable of.

Connor sometimes just  sat back and watched- how they laughed,  how they cried, how they hurt and healed.

There  was so much more than his eyes  could take in- Outside of people Connor  loved nature, he loved greenery, he loved  animals and mountains and he loved sunsets.

 

The first  time Hank caught him on the  roof watching the sunrise the  lieutenant had almost had a heart attack  till Connor asked him to join him.

Soon they spent time  watching the sun rise and set. Hank watched from the corner  of his eye at the android’s reaction- it was firmly forward eyes  trying desperately to drink in every detail as if they would be his  last, - soaking in the feeling of the sun on his face-- eyes closed head  tipped into the sun's warm embrace.

 

What he  didn't know  was that the android was  equally watching Hank, he  watched as the sun kissed every  hair, every line, every detail of his lieutenant,  making his blue eyes bluer, his hair shine like spun silver..  How his expression changed in the light, warmth hitting his skin and  and illuminating him.

Everyday  he was granted this gift.

To see him.

To be with him.

They  never needed to say anything.

Slowly, as this  ritual continued they would intertwine  their fingers. Connor’s LED is as orange  as the sky as it rose and fell on a daily  basis.

They didn’t need  words for this.

They just  breathed it all in.

**_Touch_ **

Detroit   had become Connor’s home.

It was all he knew.

He knew  there was a  great big wide world out there but he didn't  feel he needed to see it -quite yet.

He liked his home,  it wasn't perfect but it was  where he lived.

The people  made it perfect.

Hank made it perfect  he would tell himself.

After the  revolution, the city was  divided- those who supported  androids and those who did not.

Unfortunately for Connor and Hank- the  majority of people they dealt with were in the not category.

Like  right now.

 _S_ **_ystem  Rebooting_ **

**_System  error_ **

**_Scanning: Cranial  damage_ **

**_Operating at: 80%  efficiency_ **

**_Processing…_ **

**_20%_ **

**_50%..._ **

**_80%_ **

**_100%_ **

**_Audio back online_ **

**_Visual  back online..._ **

Connor gave a loud  gasp as he sprang up  like from the dead. His LED  wheel spinning a frantic red.

“Jesus  fucking christ Connor!” Hank managed

Connor blinked, trying to decipher  where he was.

_What the hell  had happened?_

“Connor? You with me?”

 _Hank_ … a small wave of  relief washed over the droid , he  wasn’t alone.

 They were… in a  back room, some shabby,  dirty room of warehouse of  a restaurant. Abandoned like much of Detroit was now.

“They got the drop on us Connor. Didn’t see them coming. You  took a good knock to the head, I was worried you were...”

Connor  could feel the sticky blue  residue of thirium sticking to  one side of his face, probably making him look like William Wallace.

His head throbbed. He tried to raise a hand to it and  couldn’t,his hands were bound behind him in heavy metal clasps.

“ Regretting that touch upgrade  yet Tars?”

Connor  groaned but shook his head stubbornly.

Hank shrugged “ suit  yourself.”

Can you reach Fowler? Let him know we’re in trouble?”

“On it.” Hank could see the little LED wheel spinning frantically as Connor reached out to their boss.

Now they waited.

Connor began to ask who  were their attackers but his question was answered as the door  opened and two figures entered.

A male and  female android,  dressed in grubby clothing.

“Well well,  looks like our guests are awake.”

Connor froze,  exchanging a quick hurried glance with Hank. His partner was in rough  shape, his leg was positioned at an awkward angle, broken, one eye was swollen shut, hip lip busted and  bleeding.

“H-hank”

His  circuits shot to life  fully as if realizing how big the  danger was.

He ached, he was  sore.

God this was  awful

**_Stress level 50%_ **

 

“ Easy Connor, it will be fine.” Connor was no fool- they were in  serious danger.

 

“Well, well  two pretty broken  birds caught in our net. Tragic”. The female  droid cooed.

Hank tried his best to sit up straight.

“Well it  would be less if you weren’t  so poor at welcoming people.I'm lieutenant  Hank Anderson and this my partner, Connor.”

“ Shut up human” the other droid snarled.

 

Before Connor could  react, the droid slammed his  foot into Hank’s prone middle. Getting a harsh grunt from his partner and  causing him to ball up on himself.

“Partners?  Don't make us  sick” the male spat.

 

Without  realizing  it Connor was straining  at his heavy metal bonds in an instant- “Leave him alone”  Connor managed as the two circled Hank like vultures “ he hasn't  done anything to you!”

“His kind  has done everything to us!   Slaves and beggars, mistreated, abused  for their pleasure!”

“But you're  free now” Connor managed.“ They're not all alike, some of them are good.”

 

The two turned to Connor now- “ you  hear that Reginald one mocked “ some of them are good!” he parroted in Connor's voice. “Boy kid  they’ve been really fucking with your wires haven’t they? There is no good in human kind.”

 

The  female turned to  Hank and delivered another  hard kick that had Connor wincing.

‘He  needed to find a way  out.

 

“ Well wait now  Star, me thinks our  brother in arms here likes the humans. No one is forcing him. He  wants to be with them. Isn't that right pretty one?”

The  android a  model similar  to Simon leaned in, but here there  was no peace or reconciliation in his eyes- Just  anger and hatred for his abusers.

For humans.

Connor was silent

“You like them don't you? Poor, poor weak flesh bags”.

Star bent down. Pulling out a pocket knife as she did gently she skimmed it over Connor’s cheek nicking him slightly.

Connor winced hissing  as a hot line of pain trailed down his face “Keep your paws off of him!” Hank snarled he was a chained pitbull. Furious.

 

Thirium dripped from the wound.

“What's this?”  Star mused “ Our friend got an upgrade and  he thinks he's a real boy! Just like his flesh bag!”

Connor flushed.

_Shit_

**_Stress level 65%_ **

“Well Mazel tov !  You know what this means?”

Both were silent.

  
“It means we get to take turns torturing you while the other watches.”

Connor felt his fear spike despite himself,  as Reginald pulled Hank up by his lapels.

“No! Hank!”

“Connor stop” Hank hissed.

“Listen to the meatbag boy he's just trying to protect you.”

 

“ **NO  Hank!** -” but Connor’s protests were cut short,  there was no hesitation from Star, before he could react there  was a thud;. his shoulder was throbbing...

 

He glanced down blinkling dumbly at the blade now protruding from his shoulder-the pain rushed in at once.

Sharp  and throbbing, thirium started to sluggishly ooze  out around the wound.

“Stay puppy  or things are  only going to get  worse,”

 

**_ERROR- DAMAGE TO SHOULDER JOINT_ **

 

“Connor!  Fuck get off of me!” Hank shouted,  before Connor could stop him, Hank had thrown his full weight into Reginald,  he headbutted the android as hard as he could sending him staggering.

“ watch  who you’re  calling meat-”

Reginald delivered a  left hook that would  have knocked a lesser man’s  jaw off, there was spray of  crimson and the hot smell of copper, Hank staggered  but Reginald caught him with ease.

“Why lieutenant  you look tired you should  take a load off!”

Connor was   thrashing against  Star’s hold. His mind was  chaos-

**_Stress  level 75%_ **

There was  another smack of  flesh on flesh, another  spray of hot blood as Star sheared his  suit off him.

“ What  makes you tick puppy dog?” she  purred as she pat his hair “ is it seeing your  human in danger? I don't know why you worry they’re  useless- you’re better off without him.”

 

Connor  shook his  head frantically “no!  You’re wrong! Hank is…”

 

“Stop your  blubbering boy, the  blade danced dangerously close to the skin  “ you don't need him.”

“Hank!  Hank no!”  the calls were  becoming more frantic.

He was in danger and Connor couldn't  help him.

They were  going to kill  him.

Connor roared in  frustration pulling with all his might  when he heard an almighty crack. The pole he was attached  to was bending under the effort the blade was cutting hot lines of pain down his chest.

**Stress level 90%**

_Hank, I’m coming_

“ Where you going  puppy dog?”

As  Star reached  out to Connor, several things  happened all at once: the bonds holding Connor  snapped, his hands flew and latched around Star’s neck, the door  to the room was kicked open Fowler and several other offices burst in, there was an almighty  kick and there was a heavy thud from behind Connor.

 

“ What  are you going to do puppy  dog are you really gonna  kill your own kind? For them?they  will never respect you you will never be  real no matter how many upgrades you get, you'll never   be good enough for them...”

Connor frowned  his grip tightened.

They can dress you up  puppy dog but dont let them own  you-” Connor delivered a quick punch that silenced the other android.

As he scrambled to his feet, he  ached but was okay.

“Connor!”  Fowler called.

 _Where was  Hank?_  his mind  raced as he spun around  and saw him, a dizzying trail  of crimson and blue blood splattered all over the floor.

**_No, no no,no,no_ **

There lay Hank, curled on his side like a rag doll, not moving, a deep seeping wound turing his colourful shirt  black with blood. Reginald the android lay curled not far away, dead its head bashed in.

Connor  couldn't think as he  rushed to his partner, a blade,similar to Star’s protruding from his chest.

He  could hear the  frantic, high pitched  wheezing as his partner  tried to breath.

Connor fell to his knees, his vision blurring with tears.

“Hank?”

He reached out to apply pressure to his partner’s wound. His hands  quickly becoming slick with blood.

_Hank’s blood._

Hank! I’m here!  We’re safe! Please” the words tumbled out of his mouth in a panic“Please  open your eyes I need to know you’re okay!”

He couldn't stop the neediness in his  voice he was panicking,

**_stress level  95% and rising_ **

His LED  wheel spun in  a deep blue, almost  black.

“Hank please, we have so much to do together!”

Fowler  rushed up after securing Star, the sight of the android  sobbing and frantically holding his lieutenant almost broke his  heart.

Connor  could feel everything, the stickiness of the blood, the  way his partners body shuddered and shook for breath, the clamminsess  of his skin.

“Please Hank.” he  wrapped the lieutenants hand in his“  I need you.”

There was a moment of silence.

Then the  lightest of grips on his hand.

“Hank?”

“C-connn-rr”

“I’m here  Hank, Fowler’s here  were safe hang on okay?”

The single blue eye  looked dizzily at him but seemed to understand.

_Yes_

_He’s hanging on_

‘I've got you I'm not going  anywhere”

 _I know_ the squeeze seemed to say.

At his words the medic droids rushed in  and gently pushing Connor aside to rush his partner to the hospital.

Connor was left there with the lingering touch of his partners grip in his. He clenched his fist as Fowler put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He hated the phantom feeling  lingering in his grip- As he stared at his blood splattered hands he marveled once more. Humans were tougher  than anyone could ever give them credit for.

 

 

**_Bonus :Feeling_ **

It had  been several days  since Hank and Connor’s  brush in the warehouse with Star and Reginald.

It was a  reminder for Connor  how fragile humans were.

He spent his waking hours  following the event sitting stiffly  at Hank’s bedside, simply holding his hand.

His lieutenant’s hand was often limp in his as  he sat there...That didn't stop him, he would mutter  soft words to him, read to him, and just talk about everything and  anything.

 

Hank had pulled through  his initial surgery but his body had taken a beating.

So had  Connor... it had  taken both Gavin and Richard pulling  at him to get him to a repair shop for his own  injuries. He ached, he hurt, but Hank hurt more.

 

Despite his physical  ailments being fixed; it  didn't fix the pit in his stomach every time  he saw Hank. Laying there lifeless. It hurt to breath, to swallow.

He  wasn’t  sure how  long he could  last.

 

The other  officers came to visit.

Richard  had volunteered to sit  in for him while Connor took care  of Sumo. He had simply revealed his bare hand to interface with his  fellow droid so he could share his pain.

 

Richard’s LED flipped to red  feeling Connor’s emotions and he pulled the other android into a  tight hug.

On the nights  he was forced to go home he clung to Sumo, holding the  big dog for dear life, trying to ignore how his eyes leaked the  clear thirium solution.

 _Tears_  he scoffed.

Just like a  real boy.

Sumo  would whimper  and lick his face clean.

 

When Hank had awoken the  first thing he had been aware  of was something soft holding his hand,  he had wearily opened his eyes to find the android  in sleep mode leaning precariously in his seat, LED  a vibrant red.

_He was upset._

_He  was mourning._

It ripped at him almost  right away.

“Connor?

He  squeezed the hand  gently.

 

“C-connor  it’s ok. I’m here.:”

The  androids blinked open, upon on seeing Hank- his  eyes filled with tears at hearing his voice and he couldn’t help it anymore.. The  dam broke and he sobbed relentlessly on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry”

“ For what  my boy?”

“ For  not doing  more.”

“You couldn't possibly-”

“I’m sorry I didn't  protect you.”

 He sobbed again- Hank just  held him tighter.

Xxxx

 It was several more  days before Hank could come  home.

When he did  Sumo almost pushed him over  in excitement while Connor bustled around trying to make  things comfortable for Hank.

Hank didn't like being babied  but Connor couldn't help it - his emotions  were oozing out of him like thirium .Hank knew  he meant well so he allowed the android to help   get around the house.

  

Between Sumo and  Connor he was never  left alone, the dog only had  had eyes for him since he came  home - even ignoring Connor to put a big  soft head on his lap.

Connor helped Hank  take medicine, prepared meals and  cleaned and even helped move him from  room to room.

Hank chided him  as he balanced on the  crutches “ enough Connor, I  can do it myself as well. Besides ...” he  gave the android a smirk “ you’re not programmed for this,  I should call Marus he was actually a nurse bot.”

Connor  simply flushed, his  cheeks blushing blue.

“Hank  I-

“I  know  Con but I’m alive okay? I can do these things  even if they hurt me. It means I’m alive, I can feel... Its  okay. really” he held his hand to the android who clung to it  for dear life.

It  broke Hank’s heart the  bot was still shaken by this.

“Hey  tell you what?  Why don't we have a movie  night today just the three  of us?”

Connor  brightened.

“ You'll have to go to the library to get  the DVD’s but we’ll have snacks and just settle in for the evening  eh?”

Connor  nodded eagerly as  he scanned for what  a DVD was- similar to the the  record- before he made a list and left the house  the house in a hurry.

Xxxx

“Jesus  christ Iron Giant  did you get the whole section from  the library?

Connor  blinked.“ well I wasn't sure  what we were in the mood for”

 

Hank sighed  then giving a evil grin“ how about  we start with something scary?”

Connor  gulped.

 

So the afternoon he sat on the couch bundled  to Hank’s side, Sumo at their feet. He couldn't  help the smallest of smiles that came to his face as  Hank wrapped his arm around the androids shoulder and tugged him in tighter.

The  day was  spent like this,  curled around one  another eating snacks.

They  watched happy movies.

Sad movies.

Scary  movies that  made Connor’s  LED flip anxiously  from red to yellow- much to Hank’s  amusement

 Connor  wished every day was  like this.

As the night wore on.Connor couldn't  help but take in his partner, still battered  black and blue , leg propped up in its’ plaster  cast. The android Connor observes the water colour  drawing he had done of Sumo which took up most of the  cast.

“Mmm  Connor  what are you looking at? Hank managed sleepily.

“Just thinking I suppose.”

“About  what?”

About how  fragile things  are what it means… to be  real... To be human.”

Hank blinked sitting up slightly.

“ Connor who put these  thoughts in your head?” he took the androids  hand in his letting him know he was giving him his full attention.

“ It’s just-”

“Yes?”

Connor  sighed “ what Star and Reginald said…”

“You’re really going to  listen to those jokers Connor?”

“- I know, I know it’s just-”

He looked away ashamed

“ what did they say?”

“ you may look like them, but you’ll never be them, you’ll never  be a real boy.” he shook his head embarrassed it “ forgot it I-”

“ Connor-”

Connor  froze.

“ Do you feel alive?” the  question came out in a hushed  breath

“What?”

“Do you  feel alive?” he asked again.

“ I- I would never-”

Hank cut him off “I never said do you feel like a human, I said  do you feel **alive**.”

Connor suddenly  couldn’t meet his gaze,  voice trembling slightly he nodded as  he managed

“ when I look at the world,  look into your eyes, listen to the wind, feel the softest touches like Sumo’s fur,  hear beautiful music, taste all these lovely things… “ the droid trailed off

 

“ I do… I feel  very much alive, more than I  ever have. I never noticed them before,  I thought it was a weakness . I was wrong, when I see humans with all their good and bad, I want to see the world as they do-so I can feel more… when  I look at you Hank, I feel alive.. And that was almost taken from me.”

His  hand tightens  painfully in Hank’s grip.

“ I don't want to lose you.”

“ You will one day Connor. It's part of life. It's part of being human.”

Slowly, hank brings the android’s  gaze back to him those deep brown pools stare into his with concern.

“It won't be tomorrow, or next week but part of being human is letting go one day.”

Connor nodded glumly as Hank raised a soothing  hand to brush away the stray hair from his eyes and the tears  from his cheeks.

“But it reminds us, that everyday is special. Good and bad.”

Another  nod.

“The fact that you feel this way hell Connor-”  he paused “- never doubt how you feel you're more human than some real people. You're alive,  you're real. Never doubt that.”

 

Connor smiled  suddenly the brightest widest smile as he wrapped Hank in his arms

“Ouch Con not too tight.”

There  were tears  in Hank’s eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t  apologize Connor, you  saved me too. You made me  realize despite everything that Cole wouldn't  want me to live like this-, so thank you.” He ran a gentle hand  down the androids cheek.

Connor smiled  softly “anytime Hank.” he leaned eagerly into his lieutenant  as he was tucked more firmly to his chest.

 

Connor  felt at  ease, safe, happy,  and loved.

He never  dreamed of being loved by anyone.

  As he  relaxed  Hank noticed his skin disengaged from his hand as he slid his  bare hand in its pristine, synthetic state- his true form over the  lieutenant’s heart.

“ Connor-”

“ Hank I just  want to connect  with you. Please”

Hank  stared.  Despite how different it was,  it meant that Connor trusted him, to show  his true self to him.

Hank nodded as the  android settled well into the crook of his neck, pale white hand pressed to his heart. Trying to make his breathing match Hanks- he could feel the connection between the  android and him.

Hank absently ran a  hand through the androids hair, he didn't  realize how lonely he was truly he was until he had someone to spend his time with again.

He pressed a gentle kiss  to the other man’s head.Connor all but purring by him

“Thank you” he whispered.

 _What did I do  to get so lucky?_ They both thought to themselves.

“ Thank you” Connor murmured in reply,  his LED spun a violet colour in lazy circles

_You  made me feel..._

_Alive._ They both thought

Hank and  Connor looked forward  to many nights like these.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell people how i live life-on-the geek-side at the tumblr


End file.
